fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Nintendo Racing Infinity
Nintendo Racing Infinity is an racing developed by and publised by Nintendo,Sega and Ubisoft for the Nintendo 3DS and Nintendo Wii U or it will be available on Nintendo Eshop for the sum of 45 euros and 45 dollars. Gameplay *The game is played with a new object of the race call "JetRider" '''This object allows you to fly like a classic rider and will most often in this form and can be swap as a jetpack but slightly decrease the acceleration tandit that it will increase the balance *on snowy terrain JetRider become a '''Snowboard '''which increases the speed but you will fall more easily *on in the sea terrain JetRider Become a '''Surfboard witch increases the Power but you will fall more easily *on on the water terrain JetRider Become a Propeboard 'witch increase the Equilibre and defense *on the Cosmic&Gravity Terrain JetRider Become a '''gravijet ' Dash Switching Mode '''Dash Switching is a mode only usable as a team, you will have the opportunity Switcher with another character of your team and gain complete control careful not to abuse this power! Statistic Playable Character [Finish] 'Avaliable Character' character are same available on two versions MARIO NRI.png|Mario PEACH NRI.png|Peach Yoshi NRI.png|Yoshi DONKEY KONG NRI.png|Donkey Kong PIKACHU NRI.png|Pikachu Jigglypuff NRI.png|Jigglypuff FOX.png|Fox Macloud Rayman NRI.png|Rayman mARTH NRI.png|Marth LINK NRI.png|Link Zelda NRI2.png|Zelda Samus NRI.png|Samus Aran Sonic NRI.png|Sonic TAILS.png|Tails KIRBY NRI.png|Kirby Mii.png|Mii 'Unclockable Character' Nintendo 3DS Version = Bowser NRI.png|Bowser Luigi NRI.png|Luigi Rosalina NRI.png|Rosalina Diddy Kong NRI.png|Diddy Kong Cranky Kong NRI (3DS).png|Cranky Kong Blaziken NRI (Wii U).png|Blaziken Mewtwo NRI.png|Mewtwo Trainer_Red_NRI.png|Trainer Red Falco NRI.png|Falco Wolf NRI (3DS).png|Wolf KING DEDEDE NRI.png|King Dedede Meta Knight NRI.png|Meta Knight Ganondorf NRI.png|Ganondorf Ghirahim NRI (3DS).png|Ghirahim Young Link (3DS).png|Young Link Knuckle NRI.png|Knuckle Shadow NRI.png|Shadow Dr eggman NRI.png|Dr Eggman Isaac NRI (3DS).png|Isaac Ness NRI.png|Ness Lucina NRI (3DS).png|Lucina Nana.png|Nana Popo.png|Popo Cpt Falcon.png|Captain Falcon Pacman NRI.png|Pacman R.O.B. NRI.png|R.O.B. OLIMAR NRI.png|Olimar WARIO NRI.png|Wario Crash Bandicoot NRI.png|Crash Layton_NRI.png|Layton Bomberman_NRI.png|Bomberman Snake NRI.png|Snake |-| Nintendo Wii U Version = Bowser NRI.png|Bowser Luigi NRI.png|Luigi Rosalina NRI.png|Rosalina Diddy Kong NRI.png|Diddy Kong Dixie Kong NRI (Wii U).png|Dixie Kong Trainer_Red_NRI.png|Trainer Red Lucario.png|Lucario Mewtwo NRI.png|Mewtwo KING DEDEDE NRI.png|King Dedede Meta Knight NRI.png|Meta Knight Ganondorf NRI.png|Ganondorf Toon Link NRI (Wii U).png|Toon Link Impa NRI (Wii U).png|Impa Knuckle NRI.png|Knuckle Shadow NRI.png|Shadow Dr eggman NRI.png|Dr Eggman Falco NRI.png|Falco Krystal_NRI.png|Krystal Ness NRI.png|Ness OLIMAR NRI.png|Olimar Nana.png|Nana Popo.png|Popo Cpt Falcon.png|Captain Falcon Pacman NRI.png|Pacman Ike NRI (Wii U).png|Ike R.O.B. NRI.png|R.O.B. WARIO NRI.png|Wario Crash Bandicoot NRI.png|Crash Layton_NRI.png|Layton Wii fit trainer (Wii U).png|Wii Fit Trainer Bomberman_NRI.png|Bomberman Snake NRI.png|Snake Race [Finish] *'' There are 5 type of internship with a JetRider and this different Transformation :'' *''JetRider :'''the JetRider Basic is played on the '''basic terrain and has no special power except the permutation Jetpack/Rider'' *''Snowboard'': ''Snowboard is a processing on''' 'snowy terrain''' JetRider allows a better sliding on snow, but it is equipped with low steady element.carefull not to fall !'' *''Surfboard:'''The Surfboard is a transformation of JetRider on the '''ground is from the water, it acted as a mini boat with good acceleration but having a very bad year steady'' *'' 'Propeboard:'The Propeboard is a transformation of JetRider happens on the 'underwater terrain '''that changes the speed and acceleration but your balance is increased *'' '''gravijet : ''the Gravijet is a transformation of JetRider happens in the galactic / gravitational field that strongly decrease the acceleration, strength, and speed but balance and defense are slightly increased Cup In this game there are a total of 8 cup with 5 circuit in eachand in each cup there is a secret circuit'' noted with this symbol "∞'" ' Mushroom Cup ' Peach's Castle MK7.png|1 Mushroom Kingdoms 430px-Castle Town.jpg|2 Hyrule Castle Kirby-Dream-Land.png|3 Dream land 120px-OnettSSBB.png|4 Onett Oh no, Windy Hill recolor...srsly, get on with it..png|5 Windy Hill BattlefieldDay-SSB4.png|∞ Battlefield ' Ring Cup ' Green Hill Zone SSBB.jpg|2 Green Hill LanayruDesert.png|1 Lanayru Desert Mute City.jpg|3 Mute City Unova Route 14.png|4 Unova Route 14 SSBBRZS Luigi's Mansion.jpg|5 Luigi's Manor Stone-tower-temple1.png|∞ Stone Tower ' Candy Cup ' Castlecrimea.png|1 Crimea Castle Skyloft 2 SS.png|2 Skyloft Undersea Dream Party Mode.jpg|3 UnderSea Halberd.jpg|4 Halberd Waluigi pinball.jpg|5 Waluigi Pinball Spirit Train.png|∞ Spirit Train ' Metroid Cup ' Arena Ferox.png|1 Arena Ferox Pyrosphere.png|2 Pyrosphere Sectorz.jpeg|3 Sector Z SSBBRZS Icicle Mountain.jpg|4 Ice Mountain Zelda Tower.jpg|5 Zelda Tower Ice-Cap-Zone 3d.jpg|∞ Ice Cap ' Pokeball Cup ' Lumiose City.png|1 Lumiose City Wuhu Island.png|2 Wuhu Island Koopalingsairship.png|3 Koopaling Airship Yoshi'sTropicalIsland.PNG|4 Yoshi Tropical Island Gangplank Galleon - Overworld - Donkey Kong Country 2 (SNES).png|5 Gangplank Galleon 640px-Bob-omb Battlefield (Super Mario 64).png|∞ Bob-Bomb Battlefield ' Majora Cup ' 120px-DK Jungle DKCR.png|1 DK Jungle Future NRI.jpg|2 In the future Death Egg Zone.png|3 Dead Egg Zone 800px-Southclocktown.png|4 Clocktown Comet Observatory.jpeg|5 Comet Observatory Castleslopes.png|∞ N Castle ' Smash Cup ' Starshipmario 2.png|1 Starship DK Island.png|2 DK Island 2 Termina.jpg|3 Termina Field Victory Road.png|4 Unova Victory Road GloomyManor1.png|5 Luigi's Manor 2 Final Destination ssbb.jpg|∞ Final Destination '''Infinity Cup' Ganonscastle.png|1 Ganon Caste Kalos Pokemon League.jpeg|2 Pokemon League 120px-BowsersCastleMK7.png|3 Bowser Castle Temporal tower.jpg|4 Temporal Tower Rainbow Road MKW.png|5 Rainbow Road Blue-space-galaxy-planet-beauty_1920x1080.jpg|∞ Infinity Race Item '''''Finish gallery 150px-DekuNut x3 (1).png|Deku nut X3 150px-DekuNut x3 (2).png|Rocket X3 150px-RedRocket x3.png|Sheel X3 Speed_Spire x3.png|Turbo Spire X3 What items you can get in what Places? Boss Rush Mode Once a boss is defeated in the adventure mode will the police stop him and his companion to put them in jail exept the final boss King K. Rool RI.png|King K. Rool King_Boo_NRI.png|king boo Majora skull kid NRI.png|Skull Kid Metal Sonic NRI.png|Metal Sonic Ridley_NRI.png|Ridley N._NRI.png|Leader N Scales_NRI.png|Scales Trio_Fantasy_NRI.png|Black Mage/White Mage/Ninja Master_Hand_NRI.png|Master Hand Giratina_NRI.png|Fial Boss Giratina Story Mode one day, all the inhabitants of Nintendo Land is rejoigni to participate in a new championship "JetRider Infinity" or the driver competes in a race But disaster strikes! time a tear appeared and a mysterious character says: DEAR PILOT YOUR WORLD WILL BE PARALIZED GOOD LUCK TO SAVE!to you to save the world!Police will also help you but it can turn into enemy if you made the offense The following list indicates the level of degree of offense and search by the police Police Search Level ''destination Music '''to follow . . .' Credit * * * * * describe this game? How would you describe this game? Amazing !!! Great !!! Very good work !! Good work ! Medium ! I do know it is still under construction !!! ZERO !!!